


the only thing that's ever stopping me is me

by itsafuckingdeathwish



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I hope, M/M, i found this prompt on tumblr but idk who its from if you want credit lmk, i wrote more stuff thats not angst and death and shit aren't you proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafuckingdeathwish/pseuds/itsafuckingdeathwish
Summary: "have you ever just really wanted to kiss somebody but you can't?""well what's stopping you?"





	the only thing that's ever stopping me is me

Patrick both loved and hated moments like these. He loved just lying on Joe’s bed, staring up at the ceiling laughing with his best friend and feeling so close, but he hated it too because “best friends” was all they’d ever be and it seemed that the closer to Joe he got the more it hurt. All he could see was Joe’s gorgeous bluegraygreen eyes, all he could feel was Joe’s leg carelessly thrown over his own, all he could hear was Joe’s clear, ringing laugh.

For a moment, the only sounds in the small room were the fan spinning lazily and the cars whooshing past outside and suddenly Patrick just couldn’t take it anymore.

Almost before he realized he was going to speak, the words were out of his mouth, and a second after he said them he wanted to snatch them back out of the air.

“Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone, but you can’t?”

The air was thick and heavy and choking, and so was the silence.

Joe laughed that clear laugh again. “Well, what’s stopping you?”

In that moment, Patrick didn’t know what came over him. What was stopping him?

“Absolutely nothing.”

And then then he leaned over and kissed his best friend. 

For a second, Joe seemed as surprised as Patrick himself was, but then he melted into it and rolled over to face Patrick, smiling against his mouth. It was clumsy and awkward but that was exactly what made it them. First kisses weren’t meant to be perfect, they were meant to be bumpy and strange and taste like Cherry Coke and Patrick absolutely loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I've been feeling so fluffy lately idk why but don't get used to it im working on like 3 angst fics rn. comments and kudos always appreciated hhhh pls validate me hmu on tumblr @livings-just-a-waste-of-death


End file.
